London Buses route N3
London Buses route N3 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Abellio London. History Route N3 started on 28 October 1989, running from Victoria to Beckenham Junction via Hyde Park Corner, Marble Arch, Oxford Circus, Piccadilly Circus, Trafalgar Square, Westminster, Lambeth Palace, Kennington, Brixton, Herne Hill, West Dulwich, Crystal Palace and Penge (The service between Victoria and Oxford Circus was limited). The route was operated using T class Titans from Camberwell garage. On 2 January 1993, the route was converted to SP class Spectras. On 3 October, the weekend service was extended from Beckenham to Chislehurst via Park Langley, Bromley and Bickley. A weekend Peckham allocation was also added at this time, using a Titan. The Peckham allocation was withdrawn on 29 July 1995. On 27 April 1996, the route was rerouted between Crystal Palace and Penge via Anerley. On 14 November 1998, the Peckham allocation was re-introduced, and the entire allocation was converted to NV class Olympians. On 5 February 2000, the contract for the route was awarded to Connex, using TA class Tridents from Selhurst Rail Depot garage. The route was also standardised to run between Oxford Circus and Bromley North nightly. At some point before 2002, the allocation was transferred to Beddington garage. On 26 February 2004, Connex was sold to National Express and re-named Travel London. On 10 February 2007, a weekend Battersea garage allocation was introduced. On 31 October 2009, Travel London was re-named Abellio. ;Route departing Bromley Bromley North Station Tweedy Road Kentish Way Elmfield Road High Street Bromley South Station Masons Hill Westmoreland Road Hayes Lane Park Langley Wickham Road Bromley Road High Street (eastern end for Beckenham Junction Station and Tramlink) Beckenham Road Clock House Station Beckenham Road Beckenham Road Tramlink Beckenham Road Penge High Street Croydon Road Anerley Road Anerley Station Anerley Road Crystal Palace Station Anerley Hill Crystal Palace Parade College Road Dulwich Wood Park Alleyn Park South Croxted Road Croxted Road (for West Dulwich Station) Norwood Road Herne Hill Station Dulwich Road Brixton Water Lane Effra Road - St Matthew's Road Brixton Hill Brixton Road Brixton Station Brixton Road Kennington (for Oval Station) Kennington Park Road Kennington Road Lambeth Road Lambeth Palace Millbank Abingdon Street St Margaret's Street Parliament Square Westminster Station Parliament Street Whitehall Charing Cross Trafalgar Square (for Charing Cross Station) Cockspur Street Pall Mall Waterloo Place Regent Street Piccadilly Circus Station Regent Street Hanover Street Hanover Square Oxford Circus Station Harewood Place ;Route departing Oxford Circus Oxford Circus Station Regent Street Regent Street Piccadilly Circus Station Haymarket Cockspur Street Trafalgar Square (for Charing Cross Station) Charing Cross Whitehall Parliament Street Westminster Station Parliament Square St Margaret's Street Abingdon Street Millbank Lambeth Bridge Lambeth Road Kennington Road Kennington Park Road Kennington (for Oval Station) Brixton Road Brixton Station Brixton Road Effra Road Morval Road Dalberg Road Dulwich Road Rymer Street Railton Road Herne Hill Station Norwood Road Croxted Road (for West Dulwich Station) South Croxted Road Alleyn Park Dulwich Wood Park College Road Crystal Palace Parade Anerley Hill Crystal Palace Station Anerley Road Anerley Station Anerley Road Croydon Road Penge High Street Beckenham Road Beckenham Road Tramlink Beckenham Road Clock House Station Beckenham Road High Street (eastern end for Beckenham Junction Station and Tramlink) Bromley Road Wickham Road Park Langley Hayes Lane Westmoreland Road Masons Hill Bromley South Station High Street Elmfield Road Kentish Way Widmore Road West Street College Road Tweedy Road Bromley North Station ;External links * Full timetable (PDF)